A Feeling Untouched
by Kpasa
Summary: Evy and Rick are newlyweds,but it's an unhappy marriage. Imhotep comes back, but he is confused about his emotions. He looks at Evy in a new light, and he tries to ignore his feelings,as does Evy.After all,they are untouchables,their passion is forbidden.
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story except for the ones that I have invented are the soul property of Steven Sommers and Universal Studios. 



__

The first thing he felt was desire, an aching need consuming his entire being. It devoured his thoughts and surprised him deeply. He calmly opened his eyes, blinking at the harshness of the tiny halos of sun peeking through his drooping eyelids. He shielded his eyes automatically, not knowing the situation he was in. He blinked a few more times, no words in his head, instead he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was hollow, his soul and heart was hollow, and he suddenly felt the urge to fill it. Now his eyes were fully opened, staring at a black abyss of nothing with a small ray of light illuminating a corner of what he could see. He couldn't understand what was going on, he wasn't afraid, he was confused. Suddenly, an odd emotion spread across his face as he realized something, not about where he was, but about whom he was thinking of. He was awake, the creature was back. 

The thing that bothered him was that his first thought hadn't been about Anuksunamun, the woman he was sure he loved, he had visualized the other woman, Evelyn's face, the woman who took away his life. Anger, fear, and confusion engorged him as slow realization dawned on him that during all the time that he was "dead", he dreamt about that foolish woman. He could still feel her lips on his, and an awakened passion had rose in him. He shook away her face, and replaced it with Anuksunamun, at least he tried. He focused instead about where he was, whoever had awoken him would receive a very generous price. In the far distance, a ringing sound occurred in his ears, but soon realized it was a voice. It was a woman's, and her voice was strong with determination. 

"He is awake, Imhotep is back..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone, this is just a prologue for my new story. I have also begun writing a new story in www.fictionpress.com, called The Immortals.


	2. I

Chapter 1-

She slid her cold hand down her pale face. The world seemed to crash down on her every day. It seemed to hold still for her as she sobbed in confusion. Newlywed Evelyn O'Connell was starting to hate the days that passed her by. Rick. His name stuck like a bitter knife in the heart. He promised he would love her forever, but that promise was slipping through their fingers. It was only months after Hamunaptra, and the burning love in her heart had already vanished. It was that damn gold. Evy wished more then anything Beni hadn't left the treasure in their sacks. She remembered the look of passion that shone clearly on Rick's every time he gazed on it's shimmering surface. He hadn't looked at her like that since that last fateful night in the City of the Dead.

Evy bit her knuckles to calm her nerves, while staring with malevolence at the telephone. She and Rick had another fight, the same one they always had. He was in America, making his fortune in gambling, leaving his miserable wife back in England, alone, as usual. Suddenly, the telephone rang, surprising her out of her sad reverie. Evelyn picked it up hesitantly, her face drained of all colour, and picked it up.

"H, hello?", She said after a second.

"Evy?", Jonathan's voice carried into her ear, "Hello my sweet, baby sister, how's life in good o'l England?"

Evelyn instantly remembered how that twit Jonathan was also in the U.S. with Rick, being greedy as usual. She sighed tiredly.

"Why are you calling, Jonathan, are you now Rick's spy?"

She could hear laughter in his voice as he replied.

"Rick? He refuses to even be near me! If we're walking together, he insists that I stay ten feet behind! No, no, my dear sister, you won't have to be worried about that. I did accidentally walk into the room when he was yelling at you though, are you feeling okay?"

Evy instantly forgave him, and smiled at his concern for her. 

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up. Things will calm down. How is Rick?"

She could almost hear Jonathan rolling his eyes.

"Having fun as usual, he comes back drunk every night, and is a pain in the ass."

Evy's face fell, she had hoped he was miserable, instead, she was now miserable. But she also suspected it was actually her brother that was the pain. Jonathan quickly finished his sentence.

"But I'm almost positive that he misses you, in fact, he told me the other night."

"Sure he did, Jonathan," Evelyn replied cynically. 

Her brother's voice sobered.

"Promise me something, Evy."

"What?"

"After this, go out and have a good time. Forget about Rick for now, get a makeover, or whatever girls do to look good. I want you to have fun, and I know for a fact that Rick is having a wonderful time, so you have to as well. Promise?"

Evelyn thought about it for a moment, before nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Wonderful! Send me a picture! Whoops, I'm looking out the window Evy, and all I can see is a pretty woman dying for MY attention, see ya!" He hung up.

"Bye," Evy whispered in the mouthpiece. 

She hung up the phone, and walked to the mirror in the small living room. Evelyn looked in the glistening mirror and gazed at the ghastly figure in front of her. Her eyes were dark and sunken, bags clouding her pale face. Her nose and eyes were still red from crying, and her body was thin from not eating. Evelyn nodded to herself, her decision was made. She picked up her coat that lay on the chair, and walked swiftly out of the door. 


	3. II

__

Chapter 2- (Imhotep)

A prison.

He couldn't understand. He was trapped in this hellhole. He knew he was still immortal, yet he felt like a ghastly human. The world enveloped him into its circular globe, and he was in the middle. Or at least that's what it felt like. He was disgusted by himself, that woman changed him somehow. She gave him the power to feel, and he hated that sensation.

He opened up his eyes, surprised at the rays of blinding light striking him; it didn't hurt; yet somehow it stung like slivers in his heart. He lifted his head, ignoring the dull, lead-like feel in the back of his neck. He gazed down, fascinated by the smooth texture of his hand. However, it didn't feel like his own, it was an object. Useless to him. The real power lay within, his immortal soul bursting with vengeance. He scratched at his chest, as if wanting to free the spirit, to feed it. Confusion swept in, why was he fully regenerated? It didn't matter, he knew questions would soon be answered. Not to mention that he was thankful he didn't have to go through that experience again. He wasn't clothed, but he felt no shame. 

He nearly laughed when he looked around the room. It was pink, a dreadful explosion of pink. Small pictures of ponies and rainbows were painted on the babyish walls. Figurines of pretty ballerinas stood on the dresser, whereas large, Victorian style dollhouses were pressed against the cherry surface. Time seemed to hold still. Porcelain dolls were scattered around the room, who knew what was trapped behind those glass eyes, white fair skin, and tiny hands? The curtains to the window were open, revealing an eerie yet tranquil site. Pink.. Sunsets, an explosion of pink, like cherry-stained lips. White clouds passed occasionally, like blood pulsating through a vein. Was he in a fairytale? Whose room was this? He looked under the window, a child's bed rested calmly beside it. An orange blanket covered a tiny lump, right up to the pillow.

He cautiously swung his legs over to the side, hesitant in getting up. He gazed at the tiny bed, weary. A sense of peaceful dread crept onto him. He started to walk forward, already knowing what he was about to see. He looked out the window, unable to see the ground, just the sunset consumed sky. He sighed and gazed downward. His hand stole across the top of the blanket, and slowly pulled it back. He made no other movement, yet, for some reason, his heart shattered. Quietness shrilled in his ear. Below him lay a skeleton. A corpse of a tiny figure in an old-fashioned nightgown. A child, an innocent child. She had her hands in prayer formation, as if reciting her last wishes before going up to heaven. An intricately carved music box lay on her stomach, and when he opened it, a soft lullaby arose, drifting into his mind and weaving it's beautiful notes around the room. An unexpected feeling of sympathy arose in Imhotep. He leaned his head down, and placed his soft lips on the child's even forehead. He stroked her cheek with his thumb before placing the blanket in its original position. 

He moved closer to the window sighed in confusion. What was going on? What imbecile would place the most powerful creature on earth in a nursery with a dead child? Answers were definitely needed, and he was not known for patience. Suddenly, the door crept open, Imhotep knew the responses were coming. He turned around, and without a last glance, walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I'm taking so long. It's laziness and writer's block all mixed into one. I was also currently in British Columbia and Quebec for a short while, but now I am back to update. Thank you for the reviews, it totally encourages me to go on.


	4. III

Chapter 3-

Evelyn stared thoughtlessly into space, tapping her newly manicured fingers against the polished wood of the table. She knew in that instant that not one single person in the entire world could feel as bored as she was feeling today. A flash of anger towards Rick spread across her mind. If he didn't expect her to be the homely little housewife then she could be out having fun! Evy sighed and shook that thought out of her head, it was useless to place blame on him, no good would come out of it. She stood up and walked over to the window, placing a hand on it. A handprint started to form on the icy glass. She stared out at the fog on the cold Sunday morning, oblivious to the shadow coming up from behind her. She squinted her eyes as she thought she saw a black figure running swiftly through the mist. So when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was quite understandable why she screamed.

"Ardeth?!", cried Evelyn consumed with relief.

She stared up into the face of her old friend, seeing him cringe at her screaming. He was dressed in his usual Medjai way, nothing to spectacular. Evy placed a hand to her erratic heart, trying to calm herself down.

"Ardeth, you scared the living daylights out of me! What are you doing here?", she said as she took a deep breath.

The robed chief casually picked a piece of lint of his clothing and replied just as casually.

"Well, I see you have had loads of company here in London. Especially since you screamed like that", he said sarcastically with a half grin.

Evy just rolled her eyes and waved her hand for him to continue.

"I need to see Rick, as soon as possible." Ardeth said as he got right to the point.

"Why?"

Evelyn crossed her arms as she waited for a reply.

"There's an emergency. I need Rick." He replied, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"What emergency?" She said, as a wry grin climbed up her face. Evelyn knew he didn't want to tell her because she was a woman. 

Ardeth looked up at the ceiling as if asking for help and gave up.

"It involves Imhotep, now where's Rick?"

Imhotep's name struck a cord through Evy's heart. Her pulse quickened and she could feel her veins throbbing. The mention of him made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Her memories of his face traveled throughout her body as her eyes widened in surprise. Amazingly, the first image she thought of was his handsome face, not the fact that he tried to set a plague upon the earth. Evelyn shut her eyes and forced calmness to settle down on her.

"W-what about Imhotep?" she asked, her breathing harsh.

Ardeth stared curiously at her for a moment, wondering why she had reacted that way, before replying.

"Look, we'll discuss him once I talk to Rick. Where is he?"

Evelyn's jaw tightened as she returned her gaze outside the window, crossed her arms and shivered.

"He is in America, making his fortune." She replied with a low voice, stressing the last words.

Ardeth was obviously confused.

"But aren't you two married?"

Evy closed her eyes in annoyance at the thought of having to explain everything again.

"We are, he just wants to make a little more money, without me there."

Ardeth looked at the floor, obviously not interested in getting caught up in this 'marital dispute'. He nodded and swallowed.

"Well, alright then. This is extremely important, I'll have to telegram a message to him.", he said rubbing his forehead.

Evy turned back to him.

"But what about Imhotep? What's the deal with him?"

They sat down at the dining room table. Ardeth looked around and decided not to mention how depressing the room looked, with its white walls and black curtains. 

"One of my sources in Cairo told me that Imhotep has been reincarnated."

Evelyn's hand immediately went up to her mouth as she gasped.

"How can that be, we made him mortal and killed him again!"

Ardeth sighed, understanding her peril.

"You were able to raise him once, Evy, others can do the same."

He looked up at her again, hope consuming his worried eyes.

"You and Rick can also bring him down again, Evelyn, I trust you."

Evelyn looked around the room, her mind racing.

"I... I don't know Ardeth."

"You fell in love with Rick once in Egypt, you may fall in love again."

She looked down at the ground. Ardeth leaned over.

"I need you two to help me, the end of the world might be nearing! We can go right now, and Rick can join us later in Egypt. Please Evelyn!"

Evy looked up at him, and knew she was going. Ardeth could read her response in her eyes and smiled.

"Great!"

He got up to leave the room, but as an afterthought told her one more thing.

"And try to keep Jonathan out of the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting-I have no motivation.

Please r+r more, and that will be enough motivation.


	5. IV

_Chapter 4-_

_The day started out harmless enough. The sun was out; the periwinkle sky was covering the earth like curtains, blanketing the sky. Millions of children were happily enjoying the new day._

_Imhotep was in hell._

_He was in a place he didn't recognize, and that pricked off the building anger rising in him. He was so used to __Egypt__, but, with one glance, he knew he wasn't home. Tacky white plastic chairs rested against walls consumed with white. Imhotep felt like he was being blinded. The floor was smooth, and yes, it was white. With a quick shift of his eyes, he noticed a piece of lint on the ground. Since it looked so out of place, he knelt down and picked it up, wrapping his tanned fist around it. Imhotep spiritually reached inside of himself to feel for any sign of his missing powers. He could feel them, encaged within his heart, but he could not reach them. He could hear them crying out, sitting impatiently in his body, waiting to be used. He was too weak to feel them; Imhotep realized he would have to build up his strength to get to them. He continued pacing his way down the slightly disorienting hallway, only to come upon another door. He prayed that it didn't lead to another white hallway. He pressed his rugged fingertips slightly against the door, his skin consuming the warmth from the other side. Life was through that door. Mortals, Imhotep could practically smell them. His hand wrapped lightly around the doorknob, and he slowly pushed it open._

_What he saw next really didn't surprise him._

_Doctors, and lots of them. Of course, being Imhotep and being raised in ancient __Egypt__, he wasn't really sure what he was looking at. (I, being the author, will explain what he saw) The doctors were clothed in white lab coats, holding clipboards in their arms, in which they all seemed to be fascinated with. Imhotep scanned the room, raising an eyebrow at the curious nature of this sight. He coughed not-so-discreetly and all the doctor's heads snapped up. Imhotep was surprised to see people of all races and genders working side by side. The people's eyes widened with surprised fascination, as if pleased at what they saw. As he stared at them and they stared at him, Imhotep's anger began to rise once more. How dare they, those imbeciles! Lock him up like some experiment. It was totally and completely unnecessary! He was slightly hurt at them, but shook those thoughts away. Emotions were unusual, last time he had experienced them (well, before Evelyn) was when he was a priest. It confused him, why did the feelings start now? Imhotep suddenly knew that these strange people knew the answer. They knew it all along, and no one bothered to tell him what the hell was going on! He began to speak in his ancient tongue, but could tell by the doctor's confused expressions that they couldn't understand. One doctor understood that he needed a translator, and he called out to his friend._

_"Dr. Marsden! Go and fetch Dr. Prentice, she can speak ancient Egyptian. After all, he IS her experiment!"_

_Imhotep's eyes swerved over to the speaker, and narrowed them. Mortals, inferior creatures. The Dr. Marsden ran out like a flash and quickly returned with someone behind him._

_"She's right here!"_

_The woman quietly stepped out from behind him. Imhotep was surprised. She was old, extremely elderly. Her braided snow white hair was piled around her shoulder, a tiny rose peeking through the strands. She was short, pleasantly plump, and had a very mysterious aura about her. Imhotep wouldn't have been surprised if she had been a hundred. She wore a light blue dress, but no lab coat. But it was her face that was the most fascinating. It was creased with wrinkles, but despite that she would've been considered a knockout back in her day. She had lovely laugh lines that would make the most secretive person trust her. Her eyes were the bluest eyes he had ever seen, with such depth that entranced him._

_'Children must love her.' Imhotep thought to himself._

_Dr. Prentice walked slowly toward him, a smile full of pride making Imhotep's heart warm. She placed her wrinkled old hand on his arm and spoke to him in ancient Egyptian._

_"Come this way, please. I will tell you everything you need to know."_

_At the sound of her lilting voice, Imhotep knew exactly where it derived from. She was the woman that got him out of that infernal tomb. Her exact words were... "He's awake."_

_He unclenched his jaw and relaxed. He nodded for her to move on, and followed behind her. The surrounding crowd of doctors separated like the red sea, letting Imhotep and Dr. Prentice make their way through, to retrieve the answers that only the Doctor could explain._


	6. V

Chapter 5-

Evelyn placed a hand over her squinting eyes, blocking the burning, treacherous sun of the city of Cairo. She pushed the rim of her hat further downward, and leaned back into the shadows. She let her spine be refreshed by the coolness of the shadowy wall in which she was resting against. Evy allowed a breath and shook the buttons of her white blouse, her skin feeling the urge to breath into the hot day. She was waiting for Ardeth to return from his phone call to Rick, but it seemed to take awhile. She could feel the stares of the locals skimming against her foreign skin. They passed on quickly, not feeling the need to bother with this unfamiliar being. Another normal, natural day in Egypt. Evy relaxed her eyes, and set her head against the wall. The silhouettes of passer-bys whiskered against her pale face. She pushed away all the dilemmas away from her troubled mind and focused on the whispery thoughts in the back of her head. She felt a pedestrian brush against her, and they touched their hands for a mille-second. Evelyn withdrew a wanted gasp. Thoughts of Imhotep rushed through her, recalling the many times he touched her soft skin in the City of the Dead. She nearly drowned at the vivid memories of his eyes full of velvety depth. She remembered the tanned skin, and the soft, amused smile which always lingered at his lips. Suddenly, a voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Evelyn? Evelyn, are you alright?"

There stood Ardeth, a look of mild confusion and concern etched across his face. Evy snapped her head in surprise, and felt utter embarrassment. She was aware of her sudden guilty shock of the idea of thinking of Imhotep. What was wrong with her? She quickly concluded that the desert sun was already affecting her senses. 

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry, I must have been daydreaming."

Ardeth shook it off and handed Evelyn a telegram. 

"I couldn't get a hold of Rick, but he did send us a message. He will meet us in about a week."

Evelyn scanned the telegram, confirming Ardeth' word. She felt mild bitterness at the mention of her absent husband, and glanced up. 

"What will we do while he's gone?"

The Medjai chief scrutinized their surroundings, answering with nonchalance.

"We will wait, I advise you to stay in your room. Safety purposes of course."

"Of course", replied Evelyn, her voice lathered with cynicism. 

Ardeth placed a hand on her elbow and pointed to a nearby building.

"I have already booked you a room. Once you get in there, I want you to lock your door."

Evelyn looked at him with surprise.

"But why, am I in danger? Should I be worried?"

Ardeth looked at her, concerned.

"I don't want to worry you, but I can't deny that there are some very dangerous people who might have found out that you are here. They will see you as an obstacle, and will try to get rid of you. I have posted one of my mind outside the hotel at all times to watch for any suspicious activities."

Evelyn widened her eyes and nodded with understanding. Ardeth turned over her wrist to see her watch. Obviously he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"I'm sorry Evelyn, but I must leave. I assure you that my men will protect you. I'll meet you tomorrow in the lobby."

They said their goodbyes and Evy sauntered curiously into the grey hotel. As she passed the entrance, she locked eyes with the man guarding her. He had dark eyes which held hers for a moment, then looked away as if pretending he didn't know her. Evy knew she must pretend not to be associated with the Medjai so people won't connect her to Imhotep. She retrieved the key from the lobby, and quickly entered a room. It was modern enough; she wouldn't have any trouble here. She tossed her purse against a chair and practically fell onto the bed. Evelyn reached for the comforting sheets and wrapped them around her. 

Imhotep.

God, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? What was wrong with her? A brilliant revelation came to her as she realized that after all, he was the reason she came to Egypt. He was just another adventure to be beaten. But deep inside, in the pit of her fluttering stomach, she knew that wasn't why she was thinking about him.  


	7. VI

_Chapter 6-_

_He stood motionless, gazing almost sadistically at the blanket of walls surrounding him. His thoughts raced; if he were mortal he would probably felt the pain digging in his temple. He turned around and locked eyes with Dr. Prentice. They were in her office, a cozy room with children's crayon pictures covering the desk. She sat down and crossed her legs. What a strange woman she was, he couldn't be sure if he could trust a female doctor. Of course he wouldn't trust her; no mortal was worth the effort. Except for Evelyn. Imhotep's eyes widened in shock, and quickly threw that thought away. What on earth possessed him to think that? Dr. Prentice gazed at him intently, as if reading his thoughts._

_"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" she said in ancient Egyptian._

_Imhotep stared at her, trying to conceal the surprise darkening behind his eyes. So, maybe she could read his thoughts._

_"No, I have no idea what you are talking about." He lied, uncertainly. _

_The doctor sighed pleasantly and gracefully swooped off the chair. She strolled over to him and laid a hand on him in a grandmotherly fashion._

_"Don't lie to me Imhotep, I know you to well. I know your feelings for this woman, I pity Anuksunamun."_

_Imhotep swung back as if struck. His temples throbbed with anger and his jaws clenched._

_"No! I feel nothing but hatred for her! How dare you bring up Anuksunamun?"_

_Dr. Prentice just smiled and motioned for him to sit down. Imhotep didn't move a muscle, standing there rigid with anger. The woman looked almost sad for a moment, and then sat down behind her desk. After a moment, Imhotep broke the silence, not yet forgiven her._

_"Besides, how would you know what I'm feeling? How do you know about Evelyn and Anuksunamun?" _

_The doctor knelt down to pick up some fallen papers, and replied with careless ease._

_"I would explain everything to you, but since you are not accustomed to our modern ways, I will have to summarize it for you. Ever since I was a little girl, I was fascinated with ancient __Egypt__. I became obsessed, and I rarely let anyone break through that obsession. I didn't have any friends, I was strange, and for that I paid the price. I was traumatized my entire life by people who hated me, and thought war was the answer to everything. Luckily, years later I gave birth to a daughter, the only person who loved me._

_She nodded her head towards a black and white photo of a little girl. Despite her remarkable resemblance to the girl in the pink nursery, Imhotep continued to gaze with an almost bored expression. Did it look like he wanted to hear about her childhood misfortunes? Dr. Prentice seemed unfazed, and continued on._

_"She was my life, and I loved her more then anything else. But the people who had scarred me feared her. They feared her beautiful blue eyes, unlike anything they had seen before. They called her the gypsy witch, and constantly threw stones at us. There was one particular night, when my little princess couldn't take anymore. She threw a stone at a little boy, and the town declared her evil. So one night, while we were sleeping, two men snuck into her nursery and killed her while she prayed. They ruined my life."_

_Imhotep raised an eyebrow, an expression of not caring written all over his face._

_"Was that the little girl I saw in my dream?" he asked nonchalantly._

_Dr. Prentice nodded, and looked up at him seriously._

_"I hate them, Imhotep. The entire human species sickens me, I hate them. I want them dead so bad it hurts. That was when I found out about you. A young man from __Egypt__ told me your tale, and your purpose. He told me about the fools that brought you down."_

_Imhotep bristled slightly at the memory._

_"I have no idea how he knew this information, but nonetheless I believed him. That was the best choice of my life. I spent months trying to figure out where Hamunaptra was, and with my team of believers we were able to discover your mummified corpse, the book of the dead, and the book of Amun-ra. We brought you back to the lab, where we conducted our experiments. We revived you with the book of the dead, and knocked you out with sleeping pills. We placed wires and other technologies inside your head so we could monitor your progress and most importantly, read your mind. We learned everything about you, your story fascinated us."_

_Imhotep moved abruptly towards her and gazed darkly at her._

_"You revived me, wonderful, now what the hell is it that you want me to do?"_

_Dr. Prentice slowly looked up at him, apprehensive. She replied slowly, talking her time as if rolling the words in her mouth first._

_"I want you to wipe out the human species. I want you to kill us all."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_To the reviewers I want to thank so far. I'm going to start to thank each reviewer after each chapter .Next time I'll thank you personally._

_To Mistress of Mordor _

_Not-quite-sure1_

_Relena the vampire slayer_

_Lynn Malfoy_

_BloodCalling13_

_Dawn1_

_Jay_

_Nakhti_

_Ruse_

_Hells_Crimson_Angel_

_Fan of the Mummy_

_Jessie Mcdonald_

_Sk8tergirl2_

_Tunguska_

_Nefertirioc_

_Marcher_

_SarahMo_

_Lady Undomiel_

_DiMoNd_JeWeL_

_Anonymous_

_Laraeliae Black_

_RoyalTearDrop_

_Toni Isis_

_Your Worshipfulness_

_Nefratiri_


	8. VII

Chapter 7-

Evelyn crinkled her nose in disgust. A British (soldier, perhaps?) stumbled along the road drunk as can be, screaming love sonnets to his bottle of rum. She looked out her window- yes, there WAS almost a full moon, proving that strange things do happen during this occurrence. Evy shook that thought off, getting horribly drunk and embarrassing yourself in public wasn't anything new, as Rick was the prime example. She lazily picked herself up from the bed and sauntered quietly over to the balcony. She rested her palms against the cool wood, and tasted the sweet air of the breezy night. Music she couldn't describe was rolling off into the distance, along with the laughter of friends having a good time. The fabric of her blouse flitted against her pale skin. A strand of hair swept onto her face, but she was too content to push it away. The leaves of nearby trees were rustling, and the night had a memorising calmness to it. But even with this with this peaceful midnight tranquility, Evelyn could not sleep. She closed her lids only to think about Imhotep. She groaned in annoyance and turned around, her hands slapping the wood.

"God, Evy!" she said to herself. "You have to stop thinking about him!"

She marched over to the liquor cabinet, only to find it empty. Evelyn sighed and placed a hand to her pounding forehead. She leaned against the counter only to accidentally push off some books. As she knelt down to pick them up she noticed they were all about Ancient Egypt. Evelyn quickly resolved to finish the matter at hand, and instead of sleeping (which she could not do) she decided to go to the only place in Egypt that might accept her at this time of night. The museum.

Evelyn picked up her long black coat and walked out the door. She paused for a moment at the door, something was amiss. An unknown feeling crept into her heart. Tonight was different. Evelyn shook her head laughingly and continued down the stairs to the lobby. However when she reached the door she could feel a small tug of energy pulling her back into the building. For some odd reason she was undoubtedly hesitant to go to the museum. Evelyn pushed through and stepped out into the cool, crisp night. The air had a strange melodic quality to it, and Evy shivered in her thin coat. She placed her slender hands in her pockets and walked silently down the gravel road as the tips of her clacking shoes echoed into the night.

* * *

_Imhotep stood silently against the metal gate of the research lab, musing on the past events of the day. He couldn't help but chuckle. What a foolish place this world had evolved into. He had told the old woman he would 'think' about it. Ending the entire world over one little girl. Basically all he was thinking about was how to use her to his advantage. His mind shifted to the cool night. His skin was tingling with new sensations, but after being unable to feel for thousands of years he was still very numb. Despite losing his ability to not be controlled by his emotions, he still wished he could feel the sweet nectar of life and the tangy air that swept into his lungs. But that was only a dream, and he, being the realist, knew very well that dreams did not come true. Imhotep shook uncomfortably in his new attire of Egyptian clothing. He could not wait until he could be dressed in the ancient clothes of the priests. _

He picked himself up from the gate and resolved that he would explore this new world in which he was presented. He decided to walk over to the museum first to try to revive old, forgotten memories. The main reason was to try to rid him of these thoughts of that strange, pale woman that ruined him not so long ago. Imhotep filled his head with images of Anuksunamun, but he didn't feel that strange tug of the heart like he did in ancient years. It must be the after-effects of the reawakening. Though reason and logic filled his mind, for the first time in his life Imhotep felt unsure. Every image of this woman that had flashed in his mind only brought him further to doubt his own will. Starving homeless men and women lay crouched in black abysses, their eyes widening in fear as he walked by them. Imhotep walked in the silhouettes of the passing buildings, a shadow himself.

* * *

Evelyn gazed speculatively at the front entrance to the museum, her heart trembling for a split-second. The entrance loomed over her like a black shroud, a dark sense of foreboding evading her senses. She shook her head, she was just being silly. Without a second though she swung her book bag to her other hand and hurried up the steps, conscious of the leering eyes that peered at her from unknown alleyways. It would be locked, yes, but along with the benefits of being a former employer and temporary curator she had been given free access anytime. Using a key, it wasn't long before she pushed the gilded doors open, revealing a solitary guard. Realizing she had a key, the guard lazily placed the newspaper against the table in which he was leaning on, and reached for her ID that she had presented him.

* * *

_So this is what death felt like, he mused silently, as his heart stopped beating. He had just turned the corner of the museum, when he was stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, the woman from both his nightmares and his fantasies. The woman he was supposed to hate but for the first time in his life could not summon the emotion. Evelyn, that is the name that they called her. Her name rung like bells through his head. So this is emotion. He stepped into the shadows so as to not be seen, his dark eyes never escaped her small figure. She was like a flower in a scorched desert, he thought unwillingly. Her pale skin lit up the darkness as though silk cream-coloured petals were encrusted upon each cell. Her dark, wavy hair tumbled from the ornament that failed to pile its dark tresses upon her head. His breath quickened, hating himself for his lack of control to a mere mortal woman, a woman who was responsible for the loss of his own immortal life no less. She was thoroughly trying to search through her book-bag searching for something, time pausing during his analysis of her. She was too much encased in darkness for Imhotep to gain a clear sight of her. He tried to summon up the image for revenge to appear in his head, but he had no will to do so. Curiosity was the only formation to appear. His breath caught as he saw that she was beginning to climb the entrance steps, the object of her search apparently found. His heart jumped with sudden panic, afraid to lose the sight of her. Afraid? What was wrong with him? He was no better then a twelve-year old Pharaoh that had just hit puberty. She disappeared inside the remnants of the museum, closing the gates behind her. Imhotep leaned against the door for a moment, trying to think. For the life of him, he could not understand why he didn't want to lose sight of her, was it revenge? By the rays of Ra he hoped so. One thing was for certain, he could not lose this opportunity to follow her. He waited in the shadows for a few minutes, trying to gain composure at this sudden shock. Once done, he clambered softly up the stairs to the entrance, and without any feat of strength managed to open the door. The guard inside looked up in surprise, before crying out and standing up._

"_Hey. No visitors allowed! How did you get in here anyway? We're open at noon tomorrow; now leave before I call security."_

_Almost machine-like Imhotep strolled on ahead, ignoring completely the guard's protests. The man stood in front of him, short in comparison. He placed a hand on Imhotep's chest, firm centred._

"_No way, man. You're not getting in here on my shift, now go."_

_Imhotep calmly glanced down at him like a child to an ant, before swiftly placing his own hand to the man's face, and with extreme strength pushed him to the wall, aware of the crack the man's skull made on impact. Nonchalantly he gazed around the room, a small smile lighting his face. It was time._

* * *

Evelyn peered into the glass as she began the task of trying to figure out the story of the ancient figures which were presented to her. This is where she belonged, with the musty old remnants of past years. It astounded her to think that people cared and touched these caged-up objects thousands of years ago. Evy closed her eyes, trying to imagine what the people were like. The security guard sat dozing off in a little chair at the door. Evy stared at him in disgust. Just about anyone could come in and steal priceless works of ancient history. Although it did seem like she was the only person on the planet that cared for such things. She placed a finger on the glass and trailed the object inside. She paused for a moment, before staring around her to make sure no one was staring. Evelyn stepped up close, and breathed hot air onto the glass. With a perfect fingernail she traced a figure of an owl, which of course represented the moon that night. Suddenly, the room went cold. She swung around, her book bag whipping along like a weapon. 

Evy straightened her back in surprise, the hairs on her neck rising. Someone was watching her, she knew that for sure. She scanned the room in panic. The guard was sleeping, and the room was consumed with shadows that crept like tentacles. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a brief movement of a shadow. She swung around, grabbing her book bag in case of defence.

"Who's there?" Evy cried out angrily, her voice shaking. "I demand to know!"

The seconds ticked by, echoing into the still room. The air seemed to have stopped, leaving Evelyn breathless.

"Come out now!"

Suddenly, the shadows seemed to open like the red sea. The silence through it all was unbearable. In the middle stood a grand figure. Out walked a man, dressed in daily Egyptian clothing, but he couldn't fool Evelyn. She recognized that face more then she knew her own hand.

"Imhotep?" she whispered silently.

All of a sudden, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

**

* * *

January 26, 2006, Thursday. **

**Wow, been a long time since I've checked this story out. I am extremely apologetic about not updating this, but truth be told I'm shocked that this got as many reviews as it did. I started this story for a friend, and I wasn't putting any effort into it. My chapters are short and simple, and I had no interest in pursuing it. But because I have never received so many reviews in such a short time, then I feel for everyone that I will finish it. However I have added a little bit more to this chapter as I felt it was lacking. This story will not be updated everyday, as I'm also working on another story called 'People of the Mist'. 'People of the Mist' is a much more thorough and lengthy story, which is why so far I'm giving it much more attention then 'A Feeling Untouched.' I'm planning on shifting from story to story, so please bear with me. It has been everyone's heartfelt reviews that are making this particular story survive, though I myself am not exactly enamoured with the writing style. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and spurred me on and I apologise for the long delay. **

**Thanks to my most recent reviewers!**

Wolflady Mrs. Ardeth Bay Sadistic Shadow Happy Emily Catherine Tavington Bloodcalling 13 Ziel Jay Indyfan Ruse

If I'm forgetting anyone, I apologize. I'll mention them in the next chapter.


	9. VIII

Chapter 8-

_Imhotep vaguely recalled the last time he held this pale-skinned woman in his arms. It was to place her on the sacrificial table at Hamunaptra, a memory that was escaping him with every step he took. When Evelyn had collapsed, time had ceased to exist for him. He rushed to her side and cradled her head in his arms, checking for signs to see if she had harmed herself. He convinced himself that he did not care for this woman; however he decided to bring her with him so that he could clear his head and figure out what to do with her. Imhotep had picked her weightless body up close to his chest, her almost lifeless arms dangling towards the ground. Aware that she was just unconscious, he did not hurry out of the entrance doors, in fact relishing the weight of her against his body. It was a fact that at the current moment he would prefer to deny. He lifted her body closer to his for balance, calmly strolling by the collapsed guard at the front entrance. Imhotep rewarded himself with just a glance at her pale body. She was petite and slim, her black lace dress clinging evocatively and conservatively to unknown curves. Her neckline was cut low with black hemmed lace, yet not even revealing her most interesting assets. Her neck was extremely tempting, the pale throat stretched in invitation. He willed himself not to look at her face, it would only add to the unaccustomed emotions already pounding his mind. Imhotep carefully swerved to avoid the open door, cradling Evelyn's head so that the edge of the wall would not hit her. Exuding nonchalance, he strolled down the stairway all the while holding the woman in his arms as though it were an everyday occurrence. He shifted her in his arms as he took a moment to look at his surroundings. Where could he take her? He couldn't possibly bring her back to the institute. No, he would find more suitable accommodations. With that he disappeared into the shadows like a pale mist, the shadow of the woman entwined in his own vanishing silhouette. Though Imhotep had an impeccable intelligence and sharp senses, he did not catch the pair of eyes that followed him into the distance, the tattoos engraved under its hidden mask._

* * *

Ibrahim was tired, no question about it. His body screamed for relaxation, his bones evaporating under the tense sinews of non-existent muscle. Ibrahim was not one to be considered bright, as he did not take the time to sleep during the day so that he would be energized for the night shift at the local hotel his father owned. He hated this type of work, yet he had no choice. He had a couple of debts to pay off, and unfortunately for him he could not pay them off. So, for the time being, here he was working for father yet again. Although he barely did any work anyways. The rugs had not been dusted, and a light sheen of desert sand seemed to incorporate itself into the very atmosphere of the hotel. It wasn't exactly four-stars, but good accommodations were usually reserved for wealthy tourists, not for the locals. So here Ibrahim lay, his feet propped up on the table and his turban coming undone as his head lay tilted upwards, his mouth occasionally emitting little snorts and such. He did, however, catch the bang of the door as it swung open, and could not resist a gasp as he caught a glimpse of the figure in front of him. Or, two figures to say the least. An extremely tall man, a black shroud of death and silence, stood above him in a queer manner. Ibrahim never concerned himself about death, but now had the unwilling vision that such a thing could perhaps occur. It was not the tall man that held his attention for long, however, but the pale beauty that hung lifeless from his arms. Ibrahim scrambled up from his chair and stared worriedly at her.

"Is she okay? What's going on, do you need help?"

The man stared coolly at him with dark, mysterious eyes. He turned to the side and bent down for a moment, slowly pushing the woman onto an empty chair before standing tall. He reached into his robe and pulled out a pure gold chain. He handed it over to Ibrahim.

"Take this; bring back blankets, food, and other such accommodations. This should cover my room for the next few weeks. Keep the rest for yourself."

Ibrahim stared for a split-second before running out into the night, anxious to make the purchases and bring this man whatever he wanted, for he knew that this man was death himself.

_Imhotep took a moment to brush Evelyn's hair from her sleeping face, stroking her soft skin, hating himself for that very act. _

"_Soon, soon I will know what to do with you."_

_He leaned in, and caught the surprising scent of summer floating from the wisps of her dark hair. This woman would bring him nothing but trouble, yet Imhotep caught himself with the unaccustomed emotion of excitement at this very prospect._

"_You will be the death of me again, Ev…Evy… Evelyn."_

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, please read the previous chapter to fully understand the delay. Thank you to all my reviewers, soooo appreciated. I'm going to spend a second with all my thanks.**

**_reDblooDpassioN, Ancksunamun, Missy, Ice123, light barrer, Mists of Emerald, Dixie, Ruse, Cherrychan1704, Rainia NyteWolf, whitedino, JewelBlossom, Yuko, anonymous(whoever you are), Mistress of Mordor, Nelys1, Catalina Tavington, Fan of the mummy, Kikichu, BloodCalling13, Andromache, Jay, xoulblade, IvoryDragon, Wolflady, Mrs. Ardeth Bey, Sadistic Shadow, happyemily, Ziel, Indyfan, Nefratiri, Toni Isis, Your Worshipfulness, nefertirioc, Relena the vampire slayer, DiMoNdJeWeL, Laraeliae Black, RoyalTearDrop, Dracori, daydreamer505, Nakhti, TheBabyPhatPrincess, Marcher, dawn1, HellsCrimsonAngel, Jessie McDonald, sk8ergirl2, and Tunguska. Thanks so much!_**


End file.
